An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) device will be corroded and damaged in local areas due to its contact with water and oxygen in use, thus it is very important to select a good packaging method for the OLED device.
At present, in the packaging technology for an OLED device, especially for a large-sized OLED device, resin adhesive is widely used for surface-to-surface packaging. Meanwhile, in order to enhance the effect of blocking water, oxygen and the like and to prevent the damage caused by direct contact of the resin adhesive with the OLED device, a passivation layer is added between the OLED device and the resin adhesive.
However, when moving the large-sized OLED device, it is unavoidable to bend the device. In the bending area, there is great difference in Young's modulus between the resin adhesive and the passivation layer, thus tangential pull stress will be generated among the layers, and cause the passivation layer to be peeled off the OLED device. Furthermore, when the passivation layer is a multi-layered structure, especially a structure consisting of stacked organic and inorganic layers, this pull stress will cause the layers constituting the passivation layer off each other, thereby affecting the packaging effect.